Family Troubles
by kahlshira
Summary: Booth relys on Temperance to get through a tough family time.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I started this some time ago, and don't quite know where to take it next. I have 3 chapters already and will publish them as I can.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am not brilliant enough.

Set: Anytime before the writers strike and the last few episodes of season 3.

* * *

Temperance Brennan was sitting at her desk completing the notes from her latest case for the FBI. She was desperate to finish for the prosecution to have them first thing n the morning. More and more she fell behind in her work at the Jeffersonian. Logically, her work here should come first. The FBI had no right to exploit her indispensible talent as they did.

Brennan finished the final type and saved her work. A look at the clock reminded her that she hadn't gotten much sleep lately, and would not catch any of that tonight. As she sent the email, footsteps could be heard outside her office. It was most likely the security guard making his rounds checking in on her again. She began checking her remaining email when the steps stopped at her doorway and a heavy sigh came from the intruder.

Brennan looked away from her computer, a tart response to the person who interrupted her and was stopped dead when she realized it was her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth. He stood there, leaning against the doorframe in his jeans, black tee shirt with some strange music group written on it, and his green jacket. Something was missing and Brennan felt something stir within her. The glow his eyes usually had when he smiled at any prospect of catching her off guard was gone. In its place, sad brown eyes stared down at the floor, unable to look at her.

"Booth, its late, what are you doing here?" she asked.

He didn't answer. Instead, he made his way to the couch in her office and settled heavily into it. Brennan left her desk slowly and sat down next to Booth; her light frame barely causing any shift in the fabric of the sofa. She leaned into the couch, resting her arm on the back, cradling her head, while bringing her ankles up to rest behind her.

At this close proximity, she could see that Booth had at some point prior to entering her office, been crying. He sniffled and took another deep breath that was staggered, still unable to meet her gaze. Brennan reached a hand out to touch his shoulder in comfort. She remembered how much better he seemed to feel when she had placed her hand on his arm that day at the Arlington National Cemetery. No sooner had her hand come in contact with his jacket, Booth leaned over and buried his head into her lap and hugged her waist tightly. His breathing was haggard and uncontrolled.

"Booth, is Parker…" she began.

"Parker is fine," he croaked. His voice broken from the pain he was feeling. No, he wasn't hurt over his son. Parker was home with his mother, Rebecca, safe and sound. He would call his son later once he himself had more time to process the news.

"Parker's fine," he began again, "actually, Bones. I got a call from my brother and…" a deep shudder racked his body. Brennan's hands swept from his shoulders down his back to hold him to her. She didn't know what to do. Her phone was on her desk and Angela just a call away, but she just couldn't think about leaving Booth even the fraction of a second it would take to grab it.

"Bones, my dad had a heart attack and died earlier today," Booth finally let out.

"Booth, I'm sorry…" Brennan whispered, tears now searing her eyes as she started down at him.

His grip tightened slightly. "Please, Temperance, I... I… just don't want to be alone," he stammered.

"I'm right here, Seeley," she confirmed, using his first name to comfort him, as he had used her first name to comfort her so many times before. "I won't leave you, I promise."

Brennan pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over Booth as he continued to sob into her lap. She held him close while still unsure of what to do, still unsure of what she was feeling. She sat there trying to list what to do about the broken man before her, and her broken heart that wished she could take his pain away from him. She knew how to read bones, not people. It was the main reason she worked so well with Booth. She would bring the evidence against the murderer, and he would get the confession. At last, Booth drifted off to sleep and Brennan laid her head on the back of the couch and soon joined him in sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela Montenegro just could not believe the sight of walking into her best friend's office to see her and her hot FBI partner, curled up together on the sofa. Even through her excitement at seeing the partners in an embrace rather than a rant, something seemed wrong. Booth was not the strong alpha male comforting Brennan as was so often the case during the initial days her mother's murder case. Instead, Brennan held Booth gently even in sleep. The artist walked around the sofa to wake Brennan before the rest of the crew arrived.

Brennan was startled awake from the light touch to her arm. Her body didn't jerk very much due to the solid weight of something holding her down. Her slight movement did cause the sleeping body to stir and redeposit his arms around her waist. Brennan looked to see who had woken her and saw worry evident in Angela's face.

"Hmmm… Angela, what time…" Brennan began softly.

"Shhh," Angela motioned quiet as Booth began to fully wake. Rather than causing Booth more embarrassment, Angela quickly gave Brennan a pat on the arm and quietly left her office.

Booth began to sit up and only found leverage by placing both of his hands on Brennan's thighs. His strong hands molding to her slim legs was enough to stop Brennan from breathing. Booth looked up to see who was there with him, who's thighs he had been snuggled into and also forgot to breathe while leaving his jaw hanging open and leaving a stunned expression on his face.

Booth finished moving from Brennan's space and removed his hands only to snake them through his tousled hair. Brennan began to stand but forgot that her legs had been pinched under her all night. She wobbled at the numb and tingly sensations and was steadied by Booth as his hands once again touched her waist. She rested her hands on his shoulders as the feeling came back to her lets.

Brennan was no longer concentrating on the pin pricks her legs were doused in, rather, she felt herself drowning in the large brown eyes focused on hers. His eyes were still filled with grief and now were also etched with worry. "Will you come with me to Philadelphia Bones?" asked Booth.

"Yes," she replied quickly. "Just let me gather my things. I'll let Cam know I need some time off as we leave."

Brennan began to turn away to gather her bag and her notes from her latest book when the hands around her middle tightened. She brought her face back to look at Booth. As close as they were, their breath mingled in the small space. "Thanks, Temperance," he whispered.

Brennan stared at him for a moment longer before turning away again and this time the hands holding her released and she began to pack her belongings. Booth watched his partner as she began to close her computer down and swipe several sheets of paper into her bag. Probably her latest book, he thought. She will need the distraction during this trip he figured since he would not be much for conversation. Together they walked from her office and across the lab to Cam's office. Booth stopped short of going through the doorway. He could not face her like this. She would want all the details even though she had never met his parents; Cam knew many things about them from their long talks into the night.

He could hear Brennan say that she needed to take a couple of days off and that most likely, she would not be returning until the end of next week. Cam asked who would handle the FBI cases with Booth when Brennan interjected that Booth was already on a short vacation himself. Booth smiled at her attempt to keep his news from Cam. He felt a tug in his chest at the thought of her trying to protect him for a change. Brennan walked from Cam's office and began the trek out of the Jeffersonian with Booth's hand on the small of her back.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to Philadelphia was quiet but for the radio turned low so as not to disturb the thoughts of its passengers. It was late, with the sky already dark, by the time the black FBI issued SUV stopped outside a large house with light spilling from every window and shadows of people moving within. Even with the somber reason for bringing the large gathering, friendly banter and laughter could be heard from outside.

Booth brought the car to a stop, killed the engine and remained sitting rigid with his hands still gripping the steering wheel tightly. Brennan said his name softly trying to get his attention but he could not hear. She again did not know what to do and moved to lay her hand on his arm. This time, she tightened her grip with he did not stir from her light touch.

Booth sucked in a long breath and focused his watery eyes on his arm. He had forgotten she was there, with him. For a moment, he felt horrible for dragging her into this situation. He was supposed to protect her. Not just from the crazies that he chased day after day, but from other horrors as well. No, he reminded himself. She had also lost loved ones; her mother having been murdered. He felt comforted that she knew what he was feeling. She could not read people he knew, but she could always see through him. Booth reached over with is left hand to cover hers. He stroked her hand with his thumb as his tears that threatened to spill made good their promise and slid down his cheeks.

He needed her touch and rested his head on her hand. He could feel her soft skin as he brushed his cheek across her small fingers. Her other hand came to hold his face and she came close to hold him in an embrace made difficult by the distance of the seats in the SUV. Minutes passed uncounted as the partners sat there in the darkness.

Booth lifted his head to look into the deep blue eyes of his partner. "Thanks, Bones," he whispered. Brennan smiled the special smile she always seemed to have whenever he was near and it brought an easy smile to his lips. "Lets go inside shall we." He stated and opened his door to grab their bags from the back of the SUV.

Brennan followed his lead with dread now creeping into her thoughts. She had never before met Booth's family. He knew all about her family, but most of that was written in the FBI case files due to their criminal past. Even her brother, Russ, had a record. Booth's family however was normal. A real family she thought. She remembered Booth telling her that there is more than one type of family. Maybe this was what he was talking about. Surely, she also considered Angela, Zach and Hodgins her family, her closest friends. Booth was also family, she decided as she walked beside him to the front door.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed and special thanks to mendenbar and Ree2104 for their very helpful comments. This gives me hope that I can continue this story.


End file.
